Sound
by alicefactor
Summary: jackson/scott with some one-sided derek/scott. how do scott, jackson, and derek feel about the developing feelings between jackson and scott after jackson was bitten? optional follow-up to taste. slash. don't like don't read. please review!


a/n: this story can be read in the same loop as "taste" or separately. it does not follow the show exactly so forgive me! please comment if you want more. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of my stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". jsyk.

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

* * *

The sound of expensive porsche tires crunching over the dead leaves that were scattered around Derek's house was deafening. Maybe my senses were heightened because I knew who the driver was, however as soon as Jackson cut the engine and stepped out of the silver vehicle I felt my heart begin to race. Was I nervous, aroused, scared, worried or just happy to see him? Everything raced through my mind and I reached to get on my bike—but Jackson was quick to place his hand over mine, effectively stopping me from moving. His eyes relayed the same confused emotions and I could sense his nerves over the presence of our alpha but I attempted to calm his nerves by covering his hand with my free one and taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before I nodded dropping my bike and glancing back to were Derek had been standing. He was gone now and I felt a wave of relief roll over me. If my alpha wasn't around to hear us then maybe I wouldn't get the uncanny feeling that I was treading on his feelings.

"Sure." I said dropping my bike again before releasing his hand and getting into the Porsche. The expensive machine was just as immaculate as the day Jackson first picked me up in it the day after Derek bit him. Jackson calmly drove us off of Derek's property and with each inch father from the Hale House I felt a little less on-edge. "So…" I attempted to lead Jackson into what he wanted to talk about.

Instead of calmly responding with what he wanted, Jackson parked the car in a secluded and wooded area. My heart thrummed with nerves, worried he was going to yell at me for kissing him the other day. Worried he was going to tell me to get out, that he was angry at me fore going to see Derek. I wasn't sure how he was going to react until he unclipped his seat belt and leaned over to kiss me. It was aggressive and rough and I gasped in surprise at this bold and unexpected move. However, when his tongue slid against the seam of my lips begging for access I gladly accepted him. His mouth moved in tandem with mine, sealing us together in a heated kiss.

When he kiss was forced to end because we were both being deprived of oxygen, Jackson looked me in the eyes and kissed my lips once more softly for good measure. "I-I'm sorry Scott. I just…" He paused. The memory of our kiss in the kitchen was surely playing back for him as it was for me.

"It's fine." I say and the quick response almost surprises even me. Jackson Whittemore my long-time enemy has just kissed me and all I can say is 'It's fine'? something seems amiss but my mind is clouded by thoughts of coupling our lips together of doing more than just that.

Jackson nods in agreement with my short response before rebuckling his seatbelt and driving me home. I desperately want to tell him he doesn't have to sit so rigidly or look so serious as he drives me home but it's kind of adorable the way his cheeks blush and the sound of his uneven breathing. I take a small bit of pride that I caused his shaky breaths.

When we arrived at my house Jackson walked me to the door like I was some girl he'd taken to eighth grade formal or something. We even stood holding hands for a minute outside my empty house by the dim porch light kissing like school children. I felt giddy and something told me that even though we didn't say anything actions were speaking louder than words. Except we weren't really grade school kids anymore and kissing turned into making out against my front door that evolved into inviting Jackson inside and kissing him even more on the couch.

Jackson was a good kisser, his mouth was hot and his tongue seemed to know just where to press in order to make my knees weak. His hands were always perfectly placed behind my head or on my lower back, he knew how to make me crumble. We could have stayed all night with me facing him in his lap, kissing and whispering to each other except my mother's car snapped us quickly back to reality. Jackson quickly dashed for the back door where we kissed one last time for the night. "Thanks." I whisper before he winks and whispers back, "No, _thank you_." Into my ear and dashes off as quickly as he could for his Porsche.

My mother is left to see me leaning against the back door with a blissful expression and completely messy hair. She gives me a curious look but instead sighs. "Go to bed. You have school tomorrow—" She suspiciously eyes my condition again before I begin to stand up from my slouched posture against the back door. "Now!"

I groan and nod. "Okay, okay." I mutter raising my hands in surrender before walking up to my bed. The flavor of Jackson still lingering in my mouth and the sound of his uneven breaths between stealing mine away. However the thought that finally sends me to sleep is remembering his steady and heavy heart beat against mine—I felt as if I couldn't wait until the next time I heard the familiar thrumming.


End file.
